


Walking Dead: Unknown Trials: Episode 2: Fear

by AssassinMasterEzio91



Series: Unknown Trials [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Bullying, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, Feelings of Abandonment, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMasterEzio91/pseuds/AssassinMasterEzio91
Summary: Entering into Ericsons, Clementine felt lost, abandoned, unaware that she was about to find herself at the centre of a mystery that threatens many at the school, a mystery she finds herself compelled to uncover, unexpectedly finding love along the way.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Unknown Trials [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652251
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Fear: Chapter 1

**Walking Dead: Unknown Trials**

**Episode 2: Fear**

**Chapter 1**

Clementine Hutchison did her utmost to remain stoic, to not fidget in her seat. She was seated in an interview room at the police station. She sat opposite Lilly who was conducting the interview, as usual dressed in her dark blue police uniform with her hair in a ponytail. Clem wore scuffed black jeans with a grey T-shirt and white hi-tops, as well as her usual blue and white baseball cap.

“So, when was the last time you saw Sarah Chaikin?” Lilly asked Clem, again.

Clem sighed. “As I said before, It was two days ago, I spoke to her about helping Violet who is still adjusting to being back at school.”

Lilly narrowed her eyes. “And that’s the last time you saw her, you didn’t see her at all after that?”  
  
“Like I already said, no. It was before curfew, she was gone the next day.” Clem replied, trying hard not to let her frustrations get to her.

She had been getting questioned for over an hour and a half now. Lilly had been aggressively questioning her in her usual fashion and also even repeating the questions, clearly trying to trip her up, to make her change her story it seemed. But Clem remained focused, yet couldn’t help but note how much Lilly had changed from when she had known her before.

She knew something was strange.

‘ _This isn’t how she used to be, she was serious about her job, but never...this aggressive before.’_ She wondered. _‘She’s never been the same...since her husband dad...could that be it, she lost him and now, it’s just her job to the exclusion of all else.’_

Whatever it was, it had clearly affected her people skills.

“You never left your dorm room that night?” Lilly queried.

“No, of course not, there’s a curfew after all.” Clementine shot back.

Lilly shook her head. “Doesn’t stop students breaking it, especially when they might have seen or heard something unusual.”  
  
“I wouldn’t know.” Clementine replied. “What are you trying to pull here anyway, you’re blaming _me_ aren’t you?”

Lilly threw her pen down and glared at Clementine. “I know you know more than you’re letting on, Clementine, you can’t pretend to not know. Do you think I’ve forgotten your detective habit!”  
  
Clem tensed at that, she recalled what Lilly was talking about all too easily. It was her natural nosiness that led her to looking into things that usually didn’t concern her, often criminal. It used to drive Lee and then her later guardians, to distraction. Now it seemed to have caused Lilly to think she was deliberately hiding information, even when she knew nothing about it.

It was at that moment the door to the interview room burst open and Shawn, in a similar uniform to Lilly, entered.

“Lilly, that’s enough, you’re pushing too hard and this interview has gone on too long.” He insisted.

Lilly glared. “I don’t recall asking your opinion, Greene, I am doing my job.”  
  
Shawn shook his head. “I heard you, you’re trying to intimidate Clementine and for what, false leads, she doesn’t know anything.”  
  
“You don’t know her like I do, and...” Lilly began to protest.

“What is going on here?!” A harsh voice yelled.

It was a tall, heavy-set grey haired man with dark eyes, clad in a brown version of the police uniform, with a wide brimmed brown hat. The chief of Police, Lilly’s father, Larry McGovern.

Shawn turned quickly. “Sir, I-”  
  
“Have forgotten the rules, Greene!” Larry snapped. “You do not interrupt an interview in progress!”  
  
Shawn shook his head. “Sir, I had to intervene as Lilly was being too aggressive in her questioning, also this interview has been going on for more than an hour and half.”

“Lilly is doing her job and-” Larry began.

Clementine stood up. “I have said all I can say, I’ve answered the same questions again and again and still I keep getting asked them.”

Larry glowered at her, then shook his head. “Alright, enough, enough. Lilly, Greene, my office, we will discuss this there. You girl, leave, interview is done.”  
  
With that he stalked off, leaving Shawn and a disgruntled Lilly to follow him. Clementine meanwhile left and began heading towards the exit of the police station.

Before she reached the exit, she noticed something that made her stop in her tracks. In the visiting room was two familiar faces. The first was Duck, clad in blue jeans, a yellow T-shirt and blue sneakers. The second was a prisoner, clad in the typical orange prison jumpsuit with brown boots. A tall man with a toned build, greying black hair with a similar beard and moustache, dark eyes and fair skin. It was Duck’s father, Kenny Hammon.  She bit her lip and knocked on the door before entering.

“Clem.” Duck gasped upon seeing her.

Kenny’s eyes widened. “My God, Clementine...you’ve grown so much.”

She smiled at that. “Hi Kenny...how, how are you?”  
  
“Well, surviving.” He replied with a soft sigh.

Duck nodded in agreement, it was clear  he was distressed and Clem couldn’t blame him. The only consolation had to be that Kenny was mostly through his sentence, having been jailed for 10 years, 8 years ago, for manslaughter. This was due to mitigating circumstances as while Kenny was arrested for killing a man, he had snapped, killing the man who had killed his wife, Katjaa Hammon, Duck’s mother. Catching him right after the deed had been done. As a result Kenny was in jail for 10 years and Duck was sent to Ericsons. After spending  some time talking, until time was up, Clementine accompanied Duck as they headed back to Ericsons.


	2. Fear: Chapter 2

**Walking Dead: Unknown Trials**

**Episode 2: Fear**

**Chapter 2**

Arriving back at Ericsons, Clem noted Duck’s expression and shifted her feet.

‘ _It’s no wonder he’s so down, he cares about his dad so much.’_ She noted before speaking. “Hey, let’s go find the others, spend some time hanging out with them.”

Duck bit his lip. “I’m not sure that’s...”  
  
Clem however explained. “Just, trying to cheer you up, make things a little easier for you.”

“Yeah, I...I guess you’re right.” Duck said, managing a small smile.

So they made their way into the school and almost at once spotted something which made Clem nervous. For standing there was Violet, clad in a pair of grey ripped jeans, a black T-shirt with a ripped purple hoodie over it and white scuffed sneakers. Directly opposite her, talking to her, was Minerva, clad in black denim shorts with black leggings, a pink tube top and black flats.

“Hey Vi.” Clem greeted her with a warm smile.

Violet returned it. “Hi Clem, what’s up?”  
  
Minerva merely nodded in her direction, suddenly no longer talking.

“Are the others around?” Clem asked, trying not to react to Minerva’s sudden silence. “I think maybe it’d be good for us to spend some time together.”

As she said this she gestured subtly at Duck and Violet, who knew Duck’s history, understood at once.

“Yeah, c’mon, we’re gonna go join them now...Oh and you’ll meet the others too, you haven’t met everybody yet.” She revealed.

Clem smiled and nodded and soon she and Duck followed Minerva to meet up with the whole group.

As they approached their usual table, Clem took note of the familiar faces right away. Louis, Marlon and Brody were seated together chatting without a care in the world, all dressed their usual styles, Louis in black slacks with a white undershirt, a dark red vest and black loafers. Marlon meanwhile wore distressed jeans, a black T-shirt under a denim jacket and black boots, while Brody wore a denim knee length skirt with a white T-shirt under a dark red V-necked sweater and red flats. Then she spotted Sophie who smiled up at them, greeting them as they arrived, which seemed to calm Minerva down, Clem noticed.  She too was dressed up nice in a dark green knee length dress and black flats.

“Hey what’s up guys.” Louis greeted them.

Brody smiled and nodded to Clem. “Well, I see you’re finally getting a chance to meet the rest of us.”

With that the introductions began.  First she was introduced to the only other girl in the group, Ruby Hillis, eighteen and roughly medium height,  with a somewhat chubby build, a round face, short ginger hair and blue eyes, pale skin,  she was wearing black skinny jeans, a dark grey tank-top and black converse.  Next were the two boys seated on either side of Ruby. The first was Aasim Rajan; eighteen, dark skinned with Indian heritage, short black hair and black eyes and clad in brown pants with an orange button-up shirt and black loafers. The second, Omar Silverstein, sixteen, of  medium height with Arabian heritage, darker skin, dark brown curly hair and brown eyes  and wearing brown cargo shorts, a red T-shirt and dark blue sneakers.

Next was a tall eighteen year old young man, fair skinned,  with medium length brown hair, brown eyes  and wearing ripped jeans, a grey T-shirt under a black leather jacket and black worn sneakers, his name was Mitch Daymond and seated next to him was a boy of twelve, dressed in brown slacks, a dark blue button-up collared shirt and black loafers, he had  slightly long brown hair, hazel eyes and fair skin, also being skinny,  this was Willy Cowden.

The last person was seated next to Sophie and, as Clem learned, was her and Minerva’s adoptive brother, Tennessee ‘Tenn’ Leigh, he had short brown hair and brown eyes, as well as light brown skin, he was skinny and had a notable burn on the right side of his face and was clad in black jeans, a grey and white flannel shirt and dark blue sneakers.

Clem smiled as she and Duck sat down, joining the group as they began to simply spend time hanging out together, chatting, mostly random stuff, but in some cases, the conversation did steer towards current events like Sarah’s disappearance. Thankfully for Clem, other less uncomfortable subjects did come up more often.  But then the subject of crushes and, thanks to Louis joking mind-set, ideas for who would be ideal partners and such came bubbling to the surface. It clearly amused the others, but it made Clem uneasy all over again.

‘ _Can’t they see the effect it’s having?’_ She worried.

For only she seemed able to see that, several times throughout their time together, but even more so now, Minerva seemed close to losing her temper, to practically blowing up again.

Even now she was gripping the table hard, her knuckles white, and Clem was worried she was actually going to lose it and try to flip the table over. But amazingly, she seemed to keep a grip on herself. While this eased Clem somewhat, what truly made her relieved was that her plan worked. Duck was smiling and cheerful again.  But of course something new just had to happen again.

“Shut up, I’m warning you, shut up!”

They all turned instantly at the voice, already knowing what they were going to see. Sure enough they saw Becca standing there, glaring, her hands balled into fists and shaking. She was once again dressed as if she was trying desperately to fit in with the ‘in’ crowd, in pink crisp skinny jeans, a light blue designer brand crop top and black flats. Facing her, dressed somewhat inappropriately Clem felt, in a navy blue mini skirt, black fishnet stockings with red flats and a tight black T-shirt, was Michelle.

“Awww, what’s the matter, little Becca, can’t take the truth?” She taunted. “Gonna go crying to your mommy, oh no, that’s right, you don’t have one, your sister then.”

C lem grimaced, sensing Michelle’s game at once. She could see Becca instantly rising to the girl’s goading.

“Don’t.” Violet hissed, seizing Clem’s arm as she was about to get up. “Remember what happened last time.”

Clem shook her head. “But...”  
  
Violet sighed. “I know, it sucks, but you really can’t afford to get into trouble again, so soon.”  
  
Clem bit her lip at that, but gave up and remained seated.

Michelle sneered as she observed the anger etched into Becca’s face at her words.

With feigned surprise she continued. “Oh sorry, I forgot, your sister doesn’t want you either. That’s why you were dumped here like a piece of trash and-”

“Fuck you!” Becca snapped.

Sure enough it happened and the girls ended up fighting. Much to the cheers of the more juvenile minded students around. Thankfully it didn’t last long for at that moment, not even working yet, based on his casual outfit of blue jeans, a brown button-up shirt and brown boots, Carlos arrived and quickly broke things up.  
  
“Alright enough, ENOUGH!” He said sharply.

“She-” Michelle began.

But Carlos was firm. “I don’t care who started it, this is unacceptable, Principal’s office, both of you. You’ll answer to him.”  
  
So both girls trudged miserably off and everybody else began to disperse. Seeing her Carlos quickly waved Clem over. She hurried over, seeing the concerned look on his face.

“Clem, I heard you were at the police station, please I have to know.” He said the moment she reached him. “Any news, about Sarah.”  
  
Clem’s heart sank as she answered honestly. “I’m sorry Carlos, there’s nothing.”  
  
Carlos looked disheartened by the news, as she knew he would be. But seeing him like this only renewed Clem’s resolve.


	3. Fear: Chapter 3

**Walking Dead: Unknown Trials**

**Episode 2: Fear**

**Chapter 3**

Clementine bit her lip as she looked around the school, still recalling what she had seen at lunch that day. At that moment however, she saw the person she had been looking for and approached her.

“Hey, um, Becca.” She greeted.

The girl turned and glared. “Huh, who the hell. Oh, you’re that girl, Hutchison.”

“Clementine.” She added. “I’m just making sure you’re alright. I mean, I saw what happened and I was worried-”  
  
“Oh save it, sure you were.” Becca snapped.

Clem stepped back. “What, I-?”  
  
Becca shook her head. “You’re just like the rest, either getting in the way, or getting a laugh over poor abandoned Becca Jones, huh. The pathetic mess who does everything she’s supposed to, wears what she needs to but still isn’t good enough for the right people here.”  
  
“Maybe you should...”  
  
“Oh now you’re trying to tell me what to do?!” Becca cut her off. “Seriously, fuck you, fuck everyone!”  
  
Clem held up her hands, stepping back. “Whoa, c’mon. I’m just concerned. Michelle had no right treating you like that, mocking you and being a bully that isn’t right.”  
  
Becca remained tense, but her expression flickered and Clementine began to feel hopeful, she might be getting through to her.

But then she blew it. “I still can’t believe she’d say that about your sister, I mean-”

“Excuse me, you don’t-you don’t know a fucking thing, do you!” Becca suddenly snapped, her temper rising again. “Shel fucking abandoned me here, all this is her fault!”

Clem stepped back, startled by this outburst.

She realized only too late that Becca was, shockingly, experiencing a meltdown.

“Becca, I’m sure that’s not, your sister couldn’t...” Clem began.

But again Becca cut her off. “Of course she did, it has to be her fault, otherwise it’s mine and fuck that!”  
  
With that, before Clementine could say anything else, Becca stormed off. Clem watched her go, startled, before being startled all over again at a sharp voice behind her.

“Well what’s this, causing trouble again girlie?”

She turned and saw, to her great displeasure, William Carver standing there, dressed up as usual in a pair of brown slacks, a light green dress shirt with a brown blazer, brown tie and brown shoes.

“What, I...” She stammered.

Carver quirked an eyebrow. “Causing undue distress to Miss Jones I see.”  
  
“No, I was trying to help her.” Clem explained.

“Funny way you have of helping people, as if her being bullied once wasn’t enough...” Carver began sharply.

Clem was even more shocked by this, now Carver was accusing _her_ of bullying Becca, with the implication that he knew about Michelle bullying her, but did nothing about it.

But then unexpected aid came. “Now please, Bill. You are clearly not seeing what’s right in front of you.”  
  
It was Mr. Chapman, dressed in a smart-casual look, in plain jeans, a black undershirt with a dark blue vest and grey sneakers.

“Excuse me, what do you-?”  
  
He spoke calmly. “If you actually listened to the conversation that was taking place, you would have seen, obviously, that Miss Hutchison was trying to help Miss Jones...but Miss Jones didn’t want her help it seems.”  
  
Carver glowered at that, but said nothing else and stalked away, muttering. Clem watched this and then watched Mr. Chapman leave too, wondering just what was going on now and what would happen next.

* * *

Clementine was still troubled the very next day, dressing casually in a pair of cargo shorts with a dark blue T-shirt, white ankle socks and black sneakers, along with her ever present blue and white baseball cap. As she emerged from her room, noting Violet had already left, she spotted Christa and Omid standing at the end of the corridor. They were dressed respectively in a black pencil skirt, pink sweater and black heels and black pants, a purple sweater and black slip-ons. She began to approach them but noted the way they stood close to each other, looking worried and she crept closer, trying not to be seen, wondering what they were talking about.

She soon found out as Christa spoke. “Her room is spotless, she didn’t even make it back there.”  
  
“This is the second girl to disappear, first Sarah...” Omid replied. “Now Becca?”  
  
Clem froze, almost gasping in horror at that, Becca had disappeared too, just like Sarah. Creeping away as she knew she had to go and find Violet and tell her what had happened, they needed to figure things out quickly, before someone else disappeared.

She soon spotted Violet, standing out in her rather old clothing, in this case, blue worn jeans, faded dark green T-shirt and white scuffed sneakers. She bit her lip as her worries again began to mount. She noted that Violet seemed afraid, the look on her face suggested fear.

“Vi, are you okay?” She asked worriedly as she approached.

Violet started. “Oh, Clem I...yeah I just, this weekend, those who are able to go home, at least temporarily, are permitted to do so. To visit their family so to speak...”

Clem was startled as she realized. “Wait a minute, Vi, are you...scared to go home, I...”  
  
“It’s nothing, I just...I’m not, worried about me.” Violet stammered, very unconvincingly. “I heard, everybody has, Becca...”

“Yeah, she’s disappeared, wait, are you…?” Clem replied hesitantly.

“Can’t think what her sister must think, if news has reached her yet of Becca’s disappearance.” Violet explained. “That’s what I was worried about.”

Clem shook her head. “I don’t know, Violet, I don’t mean to pry but-”  
  
“Then why don’t you keep your nose out.” Another voice snapped. “Violet said she was fine.”  
  
They both turned and Clem cringed at the sight of an angry looking Minerva there. Clad in pink athletic shorts, a black T-shirt tied around the waist and black sneakers, she was showing her long slender legs and navel piercing again.

“Minnie, it’s...it’s fine, really.” Violet insisted.

Minerva shook her head. “She’s just being nosy Violet. You need to learn, not everyone wants to share everything with you, Clementine. Now stop digging and just leave Violet alone.”  
  
Clem bit her lip but said nothing else.

* * *

As she sat outside, on one of the picnic benches, Clementine was in turmoil.

‘ _God, this is getting crazy, first Sarah and now Becca have disappeared.’_ She reflected. _‘To top it all off, I’m more concerned than ever for Violet and, and now, being near her, I feel, I feel like I’m...’_

She shook her head, feeling that strange warmth again as she thought of Violet. She couldn’t understand what it was.

“Clementine.”  
  
She started and looked up, grimacing as she saw Lilly standing there, glaring at her, clad in her usual uniform.

“Lilly, so, you got called in…?”  
  
Lilly nodded. “Yes, two girls missing. I have questions for you.”

Clem sighed. “Of course, what now, I’m a suspect again.”

“You were the last person to converse with Becca Jones and, based on witness statements the conversation was quite hostile.” Lilly explained. “So excuse me for wanting to get _all_ the information before making any judgements.”  
  
Clem grimaced at that, uncertain if she believed Lilly. In fact she was starting to get suspicious of the woman. But she readied herself, hoping to get it over and done with, so she could start looking herself for the missing girls.


	4. Fear: Chapter 4

**Walking Dead: Unknown Trials**

**Episode 2: Fear**

**Chapter 4**

Violet bit her lip, shifting as she sat on the edge of her bed, watching as Clementine paced frantically, no doubt the fears she’d had now more intense than ever. They were both in their dorm room, dressed casually for the day, which for Clem meant a pair of denim shorts, a white tank-top and white ankle socks.

“I can’t believe this, I knew something was wrong, why didn’t you-?” She burst out frantically.

Violet tried to reply. “Clem, I...It wouldn’t have made any difference, besides, it’s done now.”  
  
Clem glowered. “Bullshit, look at you Vi, if I’d said more, insisted, tried to talk to you about it...this wouldn’t have happened.”  
  
Violet bowed her head, sighing, looking down at her own jeans, paired with a black tank-top and white socks. Clem was referring to the visit home to her family, back to the damned trailer where she had spent most of her shitty life until ending up here at Ericsons. Only unlike all the other kids, she had returned to school a week late, having been in hospital.

“Is it, how bad is it?” Clem asked, looking warily at Violet’s face. “I don’t mean to, I just...”  
  
Violet looked away. “It’ll just upset you if I show you.”  
  
“I’m already upset.” Clem interjected.

Violet however just shook her head.

“Alright, alright, but, what exactly happened?” She asked anxiously.

Violet shrugged. “Dad was the same as always, drunk and violent, think he was even drunker than usual...Anyway, he attacked me, for whatever he could think of, beat the shit out of me, nearly killed me...First time mom did anything useful when she called the police and paramedics...Of course, they were too late, to save my eye.”  
  
She had mostly recovered from all her injuries except for one.

A large medical pad and bandages covered her right eye, winding around her head. To protect the damaged eye socket, the eye itself couldn’t be saved after the beating her father gave her.

“Only got one eye now...half blind.” Clem gasped. “Shit...”  
  
Violet stood up. “Yeah but, Clem, look. It’s over now. It’s the last time I’ll see them. That asshole is in jail now and I don’t care what mom’s doing. I got everything I needed out of that fucking trailer and I’m never going back. As far as I’m concerned, my past is now...dead...”  
  
She knew, as did Clem that those words weren’t strictly true, Violet still had her night terrors, whenever her insomnia eased enough to let her sleep. Smiling softly Clem stepped over to Violet and gently guided her to sit back down again, sitting down next to her.

“Alright, if you say so...I’ll stop pestering you about it.” She said softly. “But please, if there’s anything I can do to help, tell me. I know this isn’t easy for you, but you’re not alone.”  
Violet’s smile widened at that. “I...thanks Clem, really.”

They both remained that way for a while, only dimly becoming aware that they had somehow linked hands without realizing it during that time. The tender moment passed in a sudden shock as they realized this and pulled away, startled, wondering what they had just felt.

* * *

It was a new day and Clem, now dressed in dark blue jeans with a grey T-shirt, black converse and her blue and white baseball cap had just taken a seat at the usual cafeteria table for the group. Violet was currently not there, being at the nurse to make sure she got the medicine and such she needed for her eye. She looked around at the others, all casually dressed and talking together. Louis and Marlon were opposite her, clad in blue jeans a light blue polo shirt and black converse and black ripped jeans, a red T-shirt under a leather vest and black boots respectively.

Next to Marlon was Willy, dressed in simple jeans with a black T-shirt under his denim jacket and white boots, he was listening intently to Mitch and Omar who were talking next to him. Omar in cargo pants with a yellow T-shirt and dark blue sneakers, Mitch wearing white pants, a blue T-shirt and black boots along with a letterman jacket.

Seated on her left was Aasim, while Brody and Ruby sat on her right. All dressed up in their usual styles. Brody in a light blue knee length dress with a white ‘belt’ around the waist and blue flats, Ruby in black jeans with a dark blue tank-top and black sneakers and Aasim in black pants, a dark brown polo shirt and white loafers. The final two people at the table were Sophie, clad in a yellow knee length dress with black accents and yellow slip-ons, and Tenn, in cargo pants, a black T-shirt and black sneakers.

She noted who else was missing.

“Where’s Minerva?”

Sophie grimaced. “She um, had to stay back after class, looks like she’s been falling behind a little.”  
  
Clem nodded and, seeing Sophie’s strange look at her relieved expression explained.

“I’m just glad that’s all it is.” She paused and then clarified. “Just in case, I mean, I was worried that she might have...I’m just worried about Sarah and Becca.”  
  
That caught everybody’s attention.

“Ah, yeah, that’s true...” Brody said. “Everybody keeps wondering where they could have disappeared too and...”  
  
“Oh come on, it’s obvious where they’ve gone.”  
  
They turned at the interruption, glaring at the smug looking Michelle who stood over them. Arms folded as she practically flaunted herself in her red mid-thigh skirt, white tight fitting T-shirt, black leggings and red slip-ons.

“Unless you have something you’d actually like to say Michelle, please leave.” Clem snapped. “We a strict ‘no bitch’ policy at this table.”  
  
Michelle glared. “Watch it Hutchison, you know I can ruin you easily. As for your little precious missing girls, they’re just hiding and why wouldn’t they, miserable failures like that, can’t even show their faces.”  
  
“Their faces would be a lot more welcome around here than yours.” Clem shot back, startling the others.

Michelle flared up at that, snarling. It was clear she had come here to try and taunt them, Clementine particularly. But Clem was fighting back with words and not giving Michelle the response she wanted, angering her.

“I said watch it.” Michelle snarled.

Clem turned to face her and shook her head. “Or else what, you’re just pathetic, not a threat, so excuse me if I fail to be intimidated by a stuck up bratty little girl.”  
  
“YOU!”

Before any of them could react it happened, Michelle lashed out and Clem yelped as she fell back, clutching her nose.

As quickly as Michelle’s attack started, it finished.

“MICHELLE BROWN!”  
  
All eyes turned to see Christa, as professional as ever in a dark blue pencil skirt, light blue button-up blouse and dark blue heels, approached, glaring.

“She...”  
  
“I saw what happened.” Christa remarked. “So don’t try any pathetic excuses, Principal’s office, now. C’mon Clementine, let’s get you to the infirmary.”

Clem bit her lip, but nodded, clutching her bloody nose still. Before long she was there, Carlos approached, dressed for work in the usual light green scrubs and sneakers.

“Well, I must say you handled things better this time Clem.” He said calmly as he worked on staunching the bleeding. “Now if you could just learn to dodge.”  
  
Clem managed a slight chuckle at that, before becoming serious again. “Carlos, I still don’t know what’s going on, about Sarah and Becca I mean...”  
  
Carlos sighed. “I know, I wish, I wish there was some clue, anything. But the police have found nothing.”  
  
Clem nodded, having suspicions about that and swore, no matter what it took, she would find both girls and figure out the truth behind their disappearances. She would expose whoever was responsible and see they were brought to justice, she swore that she would do it, for Sarah’s sake, and Becca’s.


	5. Fear: Chapter 5

**Walking Dead: Unknown Trials**

**Episode 2: Fear**

**Chapter 5**

Violet sighed, shaking her head. She had finished getting everything she needed, now on top of the pills for her social anxiety, pills for her insomnia and pills for her night terrors, she had to remember the treatment for her eye. But that wasn’t all, she had been thinking, long and hard, while in hospital and more than a few things were making sense to her now.

‘ _I can’t keep doing this, I have to...I have to sort things out, right now.’_ She thought to herself. _‘Fuck it’s gonna hurt, but that can’t be helped.’_

It was why she was here, waiting apprehensively, once more compulsively straightening her clothes, dark jeans, a faded tie dye hoodie and white scuffed sneakers. Finally she saw Minerva arrive, looking rather attractive she had to admit, in her most revealing clothes, a black mini skirt with a black tank-top that showed off her mid-riff and therefore her piercing again, and black flats. Violet swallowed and tried to compose herself, this was it, this was her only chance and she had to take it. Minerva looked at her suspiciously, as well as with some confusion.

“Why are we meeting here, of all places, Vi?” She asked, looking around. “I mean, okay, no one is here now, but someone could walk around the corner at any time?”  
  
It was true, they were in a public place in the school, in fact just under the stairs leading to the second floor, any students taking these stairs to reach classrooms or such would walk past them.

Violet shrugged. “Seemed as good a place as any...”  
  
Truthfully it was so she’d have a chance of some help in case things went wrong.

Minerva looked even more confused now.

“Oookay then...” She muttered. “So, you wanted to meet with me?”  
  
“Yeah we, we really have to talk.” Violet said at last.

Minerva was quiet for a moment and then shook her head, looking at Violet carefully, or more specifically, the bandage that covered her right eye.

“Well shit, I still can’t believe that happened.” She said suddenly. “That asshole actually tried to kill you and did that much damage?”

Violet nodded. “Yeah well, dad’s in jail now, where he belongs, I just gotta get used to it I guess. Anyway, that’s not why we’re here.”

Violet readied herself, already seeing Minerva beginning to tremble, the way her hands twitched. She had to be careful.

“We need to talk, Minnie, about us.” She said. “I don’t know if you noticed but things have...changed.”

Minerva suddenly reacted. “Yeah, ever since Clementine Hutchison arrived...”  
  
“No, even before that. But recent events are a factor I’ll admit, the disappearing girls...” Violet said quickly.

“That’s what I fucking meant.” Minerva snapped. “You just had to jump to conclusions, they started disappearing after she came to the school, you think that’s-!”

Violet spoke without thinking. “That’s not fair Minnie, Clem has nothing to do with that and you know it!”  
  
But then, it happened, she should’ve realized, Minnie had been pushed too far and in her anger, she lashed out, Violet stumbled back from the hit, nearly falling to the ground but just catching herself.

Silence apart from Minerva’s ragged breathing and finally, collecting herself and standing up, Violet let out a slow breath.

“ _This_ is what I wanted to talk about. It can’t keep happening Minerva.” She said sadly, but firmly. “I can’t take it anymore, I can’t live like this, especially not with this eye. I think, I’m afraid it’s over between us.”  
  
Minerva’s eyes blazed again, but then faded, her body sagged and she stepped back, leaning against the wall. Guilt swallowed her whole, but she couldn’t deny the horrible truth. She had done this, she had drove Violet away, with her Intermittent Explosive Disorder and her constant lashing out.

“I...I’m sorry Vi.” She whispered. “You’re right...just please, tell me something.”  
  
“What?”  
  
She looked up, gazing hard that the solitary emerald green eye left, working hard to control her anger at the beast of a man who had robbed it of it’s twin.

“Tell me, truthfully, you aren’t just ending this, to be with someone else?” Minerva asked.

Violet paused at that, she understood right away what Minerva was hinting at.

‘ _She means Clementine, part of her anger is due to her being jealous.’_ Violet reflected. _‘But, do I actually have feelings for Clem, I don’t even know...’_

With a heavy sigh she shook her head and shrugged.

“Honestly Minnie, I not sure what’s going on right now.” She said. “But after everything that’s happened, I just...can’t see us together anymore.”

Taking a deep breath, trying to control her temper, Minerva nodded. “I...I understand.”

She struggled to keep her temper in check, at least long enough to get back to her dorm and get her meds. She was upset over losing Violet but, hearing Violet’s reasoning she could accept it. She was responsible for the break up. She’d just have to live with it. So, with all being said and both now fully aware that their relationship was over, both girls then left the area, going their separate ways.


	6. Fear: Chapter 6

**Walking Dead: Unknown Trials**

**Episode 2: Fear**

**Chapter 6**

Clementine yawned, finishing getting dressed for the day, in a pair of dark brown pants, a simple T-shirt under a bright red hoodie, white sneakers and her ever present baseball cap, and left her dorm room.

‘ _Still can’t believe everything that’s been happening, Sarah is still missing, Becca is still missing, Violet and Minerva have broken up.’_ She reflected. _‘It’s just been crazy and I have a nasty feeling it’s not gonna stop yet.’_

Shaking her head she headed down towards the main lobby of the school, relieved that the weekend was here, a chance to hopefully catch her and calm down after all the drama. But as she looked around the lobby, knowing only a handful of students would be there at this time, she yawned again. She was tired but for good reason, since tonight had been a night where Violet managed to overcome her insomnia, only to be stricken by her night terrors instead.

Not that Clem slept peacefully anyway. Despite her continuous claims that everything was fine with her, she was having trouble sleeping herself, recurring nightmares, especially about her favourite guardian, Lee. It made no sense to her, especially as she didn’t have nightmares about her parents. Then again, she’d never seen her parents deaths, unlike Lee, which had been the start of her descent and the various issues of her failed guardians and adoptions.

She was jolted from her thoughts from what had happened to her and how she had ended up here by an unexpected sight. Namely two people who looked around, a little lost. New students who had just arrived, but the part that was unexpected was, she recognized them.

Her mind raced. _‘I can’t...no way, it can’t be them, why would they be here?’_

For it was the last two people she ever expected to see at Ericsons. The first was a boy of seventeen, tall with tanned skin and a skinny build, he had short messy brown hair and brown eyes and clad in cargo pants, a red T-shirt under a black unzipped jacket, black sneakers and a dark green cap worn backwards.

With him was a girl, aged thirteen, also tanned with brown eyes and brown hair, longer but still relatively short, worn more to the right, dressed in black sport shorts, a dark blue T-shirt under a black windbreaker and white tennis shoes. She approached them at once, eyes still wide.

“Gabe, Mari, what are you guys doing here?” She blurted out.

Gabriel and Mariana Garcia, old friends of Clementine when she had been under guardianship of a family who lived close to them. They both gasped in shock upon seeing her.

“Clementine!” Mari gasped simply reacting and hugging her.

Clem laughed and returned the hug before turning and hugging Gabe too.

Gabe finally found his voice. “Wow, this, we never expected to see you here.”  
  
Mari nodded. “Yeah and judging from your greeting, you weren’t expecting us either.”

Clem nodded, this was unexpected and sounded complicated.

She decided to volunteer to give Gabe and Mariana the tour of Ericsons and they’d talk on the way. As she did so she also told them about her issues, how she’d been brought here and how long she had been here.

“So, what about you guys?” She asked at last.

By now they had found both Gabe and Mariana’s dorms, next to each other, and sat down on one of the nearby benches.

Gabe sighed and bowed his head. “It...it’s dad...and Kate.”

“Yeah, they’ve been fighting again.” Mari explained. “It’s...it’s been getting worse.”  
  
Clem grimaced with that, their father, David Garcia was married to a woman named Kate, but she wasn’t the birth mother of either Gabe or Mari. There had been rumours even when Clem was their neighbour that the relationship was stormy. She knew it certainly affected Gabe who idolized his father.

“Damn, is it…?”

“Oh it’s bad.” Gabe said, shifting uncomfortably.

Mari didn’t hold back however. “Yeah, it’s got worse and worse, there’s more than a few arguments than ever. In fact, they’ve been fighting, actually fighting and, and a few things in the house were broken in the process.”  
  
Clem was wide-eyed hearing this. “Holy shit.”  
  
“Tell me about it. We were removed from the house and brought here instead.” Gabe muttered. “That’s us now from a broken home.”  
  
Clem bit her lip, her concern building.

Looking between the siblings, shocked at how bad things had become for them and that they had been brought here, for no other reason than having nowhere else to go, Clem considered.

Then she remembered. “Wait, what about your Uncle, surely you could’ve stayed with him, he could’ve helped.”  
  
“Uncle Javi...he can’t help us.” Mari explained.

Javier Garcia, David’s brother, was certainly someone who cared for both kids.

Gabe explained. “He’s up north, way up north right now. Even if he wasn’t...he’s kinda involved, you know as well as I do...”

Gabe hesitated to say it, but they all knew what he meant. Part of the stormy relationship between David and Kate came from suspicions of illicit feelings between Kate and Javier.

“We just...have to make the most of it I guess.” Mari said. “But if anything, I’m hoping Javi can help us.”

Mari stood up as she said that, dusting her shorts off and smiled hopefully. Gabe returned the smile and nodded in agreement. However Clem wasn’t so sure. She was worried.

‘ _God, for them to have gone through this, I just...I wish, I wish there was something I could for them.’_ She thought sadly, but then remembered. _‘Oh God, they brought here, because they thought it would be safer. But it’s not, at least, not for Mari. The missing girls, what if Mari gets targeted next.’_

With that in mind she knew she had to do something quickly, but had to think, what could she do next.


	7. Fear: Chapter 7

**Walking Dead: Unknown Trials**

**Episode 2: Fear**

**Chapter 7**

The following day, Clementine emerged from Ericsons, out into the school grounds, taking a deep breath. Dusting off her clothes as she walked, a pair of ripped jeans, a red hoodie with her hood up and black sneakers. She had dispensed with her usual baseball cap for once. Her mind was occupied as she walked towards the school gates.

‘ _Still can’t believe yesterday, Gabe and Mariana, their family is in a real mess right now and they end up here of all places. Especially when I know for a fact that they’re those unfortunate students who are only here because they have nowhere else to go.’_ Clem reflected sadly. _‘God and Mari is in even more danger here what with those girls disappearing, what if she is next?’_

She shuddered at the thought of that, first Sarah and then Becca, it was clear none of the girls in the school were safe.

She grimaced as she leaned against the gate. _‘Not even me, but I can’t let that scare me off...You talk about my detective habit Lilly, maybe you’re right, but it’s your behaviour, and Carver’s that convinced me.’_

She knew she was once again getting ready to look into a strange mystery. Those two, with their behaviour were her chief two suspects. She also admitted, given her behaviour towards the missing girls, Michelle was a potential suspect too. But then Clementine shook her head, she was getting ahead of herself, building up suspicions on merely gut feeling, she needed evidence. Unfortunately she didn’t know any way to get it.

Suddenly, at that moment, she started as the bushes nearby, just outside the school gates, rustled, as if someone was in them.

‘ _What the?’_ Clem gasped.

She watched, her shock building, as well as her horror at what she saw, when the figure emerged. It was Becca, wearing nothing but a white thong and pink strapless bra.

“Holy...” Clem gasped. “Hey, help, I need help here!”

She fumbled to get the gates open. Becca was staggering, breathing heavily and just before Clem got the gates open and ran up to her, Becca collapsed.

“Becca, hey, Becca.” Clem said quickly as she knelt down.

She tried to help Becca. The girl mumbled, head lolling as Clem tried to help her up. Her eyes were wide, glazed.

‘ _Drugged?’_

Finally, Becca’s words became coherent.

“Clementine?”

Clem nodded. “It’s okay, you’re safe, help is on the way. Becca what happened to you, where were you?”

Becca was quiet for a long time, then she replied. “I don’t remember.”

Clementine bit her lip at that, but couldn’t push further as members of staff, led by Mr. Chapman, arrived, along with a few other students and began crowding around Becca. Clem couldn’t help but worry by what she heard however, whatever had happened to Becca had left her memory blank, she was in only her underwear, but there seemed to be no signs of sexual assault, also there was still no sign of Sarah.

* * *

Clem bit her lip as she sat in the Principal’s office, directly opposite Principal Marshall, dressed as usual in his cream coloured suit with a black undershirt and black tie, with black shoes. Standing next to him, in her usual black police uniform, was Lilly.

“So, what exactly happened Miss Hutchison.” The Principal queried.

Clem related how Becca had emerged from the bushes, how she had called for help and tried to help Becca.

Nodding the Principal sighed. “So...after you saw Miss Jones, you tried to help her, did you see or find anything else?”

“No, I was too busy focused on Becca.” Clem admitted.

As she said this however, Clem took note of the office, of various things within it that grabbed her attention, namely student and staff files. Things that would be useful, as evidence.

“So it would seem.” Lilly commented. “You just can’t seem to stay away from this mess, Clementine.”

Clem narrowed her eyes. “So, Sarah’s still missing, she’s my friend-”

Lilly cut her off however. “I’d advise you you to back off, for your own good. That’ll be all.”  
  
The Principal, looking uncomfortable by Lilly’s sudden words, sounding more like a warning than advice, nodded in agreement. This naturally made Clementine even more suspicious of Lilly and so she left the office, pondering her next move and wondering what else could happen.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Lying in bed, clad in a simple white gown, Becca gazed forlornly and in a disoriented fashion at the ceiling of her hospital room. Trying to clear her fogged mind, to make sense of all that had happened to her. She could only vaguely remember a voice saying something, a clicking sound, a sound similar to a camera.

* * *

Within their respective dorm rooms, Gabriel Garcia, clad in whitewashed jeans, a black T-shirt and black sneakers, and Mariana, in dark red sport shorts, a white tank-top and pink sandals, finished unpacking their belongings, getting ready for their new life. Putting on her best smile and flopping down onto her bed with a sigh, Mari began to settle in, deciding to make the most of it. Meanwhile Gabe sat down, sighing heavily, he wasn’t have such an easy time as his sister.

* * *

In his office, his navy blue pants, pink undershirt, navy blue tie, matching suit jacket all rumpled as if he had been flustered, only his dress shoes were neat and polished. He was irate, shouting at someone on the phone, angry as he paced the office as he did this.

* * *

Back in their dorm room, Clem sat with Violet, who had been about to change from her ripped jeans, black skull tank-top under a worn red and black unbuttoned flannel shirt and white scuffed sneakers. They talked quietly, with Clem detailing her plans to finally get some answers. Violet was shocked by Clem’s plan, which involved sneaking out at night and into the Principal’s office. Mainly as they needed to learn more about the people involved in this incident and anything else useful they could get there. Soon, the plan was all set.


End file.
